


My Dying Will

by phoenixjustice



Series: Reborn/Tsuna drabble-verse [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, R27 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's alright, Tsuna. Relax." murmured Reborn against his lips. "I'll take<br/>care of you. I promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dying Will

~*~ My Dying Will ~*~

He looks up at Reborn, uncertainty in his gaze. If this was some sort of  
test...if it wasn't real...

But it appeared to be real enough, as Reborn takes care in kissing a  
gentle path down his neck as he unbuttons Tsuna's shirt, as he pushes  
him onto the bed, throwing the shirt aside before removing his own. It  
seemed that all Tsuna did today was blush, but now especially he  
couldn't help it, looking at the perfectly sculpted body off the hitman.

Reborn notices him staring at him and smirks. He hovers above Tsuna,  
leaning down to kiss Tsuna, this time much harder than before. Tsuna  
shivers. He gasps as Reborn's hands slide down his sides, before they  
carefully remove Tsuna's pants and boxers. He looks up uncertainly.

Reborn's eyes seem to soften and he kisses Tsuna with a gentleness that  
the young man didn't know that he could possess.

"It's alright, Tsuna. Relax." murmured Reborn against his lips. "I'll  
take care of you. I promise."

Tsuna gulps against a sudden lump in his throat, nodding slightly. He  
wraps his arms around Reborn, which seems to surprise the hitman. He  
smiles down at him.

It had been a few weeks now, and it was all Tsuna could do to keep from  
blushing anytime he saw Reborn, or anyone else for that matter. As if  
they would know exactly what he had done--what he CONTINUED to do--with  
Reborn. Apparently this withdrawnness was being noticed, though he was  
unaware of this fact.

One day, after dinner, Reborn catches his eye (strangely, or maybe not  
so strange, was the fact that Tsuna's mother seemed to treat Reborn the  
same as before, though he was obviously not a baby anymore, but a full  
grown man--apparently she didn't notice the difference?) and Tsuna,  
trying not to blush, nods slightly.

After another failed hit by Lambo, Reborn guides Tsuna to the backyard.

"Tsuna, is something the matter?" Reborn asks. Tsuna was STILL trying to  
get used to Reborn being more gentle with him. "You've been really quiet  
these past few days."

"I-I'm okay," mumbled Tsuna. "Just um..."

Reborn pushes him against the house, eyes looking intense as ever. Tsuna  
tries not to gulp audibly (and he felt a twitch in his crotch, but he  
figured he better not say anything about that.)

"Like I said before. RELAX. It's alright," Reborn murmured, moving  
closer. He kisses Tsuna hard. Tsuna lets out a gasp, clinging to  
Reborn's arms.

"Hey, Tenth I got some fresh watermelon and figured you migh--"

Tsuna pulls back from Reborn. If he had been blushing before, he was  
positively crimson now. Gokudera stares at them, gaping like a fish, the  
cigarette in his mouth falling to the ground but he didn't appear to notice.

"I-I-I-it's not what you..." stuttered Tsuna, having no clue what to say.

"I get it!" exclaimed Gokudera. He pulls out some dynamite. "Someone is  
posing as Reborn-san and is trying to get to you! I'll save you Tenth!"

"Ahh, Gokudera, don't!"

Boom!

~*~


End file.
